New Priorities
by Yankees01
Summary: Sequel to Ex Factor... Casey is back in the WWE. She has new priorities, but will she stay on track or get knocked off by something or someone. Char: OC, Edge, Corre, Sheamus, Tamina, and others.
1. Returned

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**rachel, flowerpowers, Kizzyfur, wades wife miamitravel, and xMyheartshine- thank you for the reviews on the last chapter of Ex Factor. I hope that you will enjoy the sequel.**

**I need ideas about who you want to be Casey's love interest in the sequel... I'm up for ideas. Let me know. **

I hadn't been back in two years, except to go to Sari's wedding. I was in town for that, saw as few people as possible, and left before anyone, other than Sari knew it. I would be lying if I said that I missed it. I missed the friends, the traveling, and the other stuff that the WWE offered that TNA didn't. I ended up at TNA 6 months after doing POH and Indy shows. I liked it and it let me stay in Florida where I could almost live a normal life.

I had been in talks with Stephanie about coming back to the WWE. She wanted me to come back because they were trying to refocus on the women's division. They had hired Kia, Karma, Beth, and they had Trish doing some more promos to promote more within the women's division. I was surprised and flattered that they wanted me back. I was glad to go back for the most part.

I had kept in touch with Adam and we finally resolved everything. We knew that we were just going to be better friends than lovers at this point. I now considered him my best friend; I wanted him to be that. I hadn't talked to Stu since the day I walked away from him, over two years ago, and Sari said that he asked about me for the first year before becoming enamored with the new diva, Kaitlyn. I was glad that he finally moved on, because I knew that we wouldn't have worked. I wanted to be with someone I could trust.

I also knew that a certain red-headed superstar hadn't found anyone in two years. He had apparently tried to date Eve, with no luck, and given up. He would still text me and I even saw him once when I was in the same town the WWE was; he still looked good. I wanted to go back into the WWE, but I didn't want to have any set ideas. I had other priorities now and that meant different things to me. I didn't care to party as much, go out late, or even find that Mr. Right. I didn't care.

I sat in the hotel room and sighed, I had to do this sometime. I left a little while later to go to the arena. I was nervous, but I knew that I had Sari waiting on me. I got there, got my badges and other things before going straight to the diva's locker room. I walked in and got pulled into a hug.

"Long time no see." Beth said as she smiled at me.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't stay away forever." I said and she smiled at me. I turned around and about got knocked over by Sari who hugged me.

"I'm so glad your back." she said and I smiled.

"Me too." I said and she nodded.

I got ready and Sari was so excited that I was coming back. I was glad to work with Kia again, since I had worked with her at TNA before she left. I made my debut and the crowd went wild; I was glad to be back. I knew that I had really missed this. I got done and walked backstage. Jay, Stephen, Heath, Paul, Eve, and a few others were waiting for me when I got back there. I hugged everyone and it felt great to be back. I was standing there with Stephen and he smiled.

"Yeh got a minute?" he asked me and I nodded.

We started walking towards his locker room.

"Ah know that the last time ah saw you was an interesting time, but ah want yeh to know that if nothin else Ah still want to be friends with yeh. Ah didn't wait around two years for yeh, but yeh know what I'm trying to say." He said and I smiled.

"I do, Ste. I think that friends are great, especially since it was more or less and drunk night that we took advantage of each other." I said and he pulled me in for a hug.

I finished talking to him and finally made my way to the locker room. I changed and was going out tonight with Heath, Sari, Tony, Paul, and a few others. I still hadn't seen Stu and I was sorta grateful for that. I was walking with Sari when I looked back and I saw Stu walk out of a locker room. He did a double take as we walked off and I just smirked as I turned back to Sari. I was glad for that reaction from him.

We got to the restaurant and I was sitting by Paul and Sari. I knew that Paul had just broken up with Barbie. We were having fun when Paul started to talk to me.

"You glad to be back?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Yeah, it's nice." I said and he smiled. I never realized how nice of a smile he had, probably because I was always with Stu.

We ended up talking most of the nights and doing some shots. He walked me back to my room when we got to the hotel.

"I'm glad your back." he said and I smiled.

"Thanks, Paul… I'm glad you're still here." I said and he laughed.

"Night, Case." He said.

"Night, Paul." I said and walked into my room. I got ready to fall on the bed, but noticed that I had something lying on my bed. I picked it up and it was a note with a rose. I opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Casey, _

_Glad to see that you are back… you looked spectacular in the ring. I wanted to thank you for giving me a wake-up call 2 years ago. I am a better person because you didn't let me get away with anything. I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss you or still think about you. I do and I still love you. I didn't write this out to get you to come back to me, but I would like it if we were still in each other's lives. _

_Love always, _

_Stu_

I smiled as I smelled the rose; it was a pink rose… he knew they were my favorites. I put it in water and fell asleep a few minutes later. I really was glad to be back, but this was just day one. I knew that the rest wouldn't go this smoothly.

**A/N: Let me know what you think so far. **


	2. Ex

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**rachel, flowerpowers, Kizzyfur, miamitravel, and xMyheartshine- Thank for the reviews! **

**xMyHeartshine- thanks for the idea ;)**

**Keep giving me ideas for her love interest. **

Casey POV

I was back into the swing of things, but I was getting used to the sleep deprivation. I forgot how tiring this could be. I still hadn't talked to Stu, but I had kept myself busy with my other friends. I was so glad for my friends; they were making this easier on me. I had been back on the road for a month and been home once for two days… that's what I didn't miss.

I was sitting on a crate when a cup of coffee came into my view.

"Thanks." I said as I accepted it.

"Welcome." A distinct British accent said and I looked up thinking it was Stu, but instead I was looking at Barri (Mason Ryan). He gave me a small smiled and I felt stupid.

"You thought I was Stu?" he asked me and I smirked.

"Actually, yeah, I did." I said and he laughed as he sat beside me.

"You ok?" he asked me as I sipped my coffee.

"Other than being tired… I'm good. How about you?" I asked him. I hadn't really talked to Barri much; he wasn't around for long before I took my break.

"I'm good, I'm hoping we win the belts." He said and I nodded. I knew that him and Phil were fighting at OTL. I hoped they won too.

"I hope that you win too." I said and he smiled; he actually had a good smile.

"Thanks,um… I was wondering if you wanted to maybe grab food in a little while?" he asked me and he was so shy about it.

"Sure." I said as Kia walked up.

"Case, creative meeting." She said and I nodded.

"Find me later?" I asked him and he nodded.

I was walking with Kia down to where the meeting was at.

"you and Barri?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"He wants to get food later." I said and she nodded.

"At least it's not Josh (Chris Sabin)." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well, Jamie (Velvet Sky)can have him." I said and she laughed.

"Actually, she broke up with him too." She said and we were laughing.

"You and Mark (Henry)?" I asked her and she smirked.

"Shut your mouth." She said laughing.

"No, I think it's great." I said.

We finally got to the room and they were going to redo some storylines; I knew that my storyline wasn't set so I wasn't surprised when they wanted to fix mine. I had to wait around afterwards.

"Alright, Casey, we know that you were brought back to help revitalize the Women's division, but we also want to go back to the way things used to be in the Attitude Era. I want to put you in a romantic storyline. I don't mean within a stable or group, but just you and someone else." Stephanie said and I nodded.

"Who?" I asked them.

"Heath." She said and I nodded. I knew Heath really well and he was a nice guy.

"Ok, sure." I said and she nodded.

"Good, we are in the process of breaking up the Corre, as you can tell, and we will move him to singles. Now, I don't want you to be the girl that comes out just to cheer. You will get involved, and you may have to work with Stu." She said and I nodded.

"That's fine, my personal life affect my professional one." I said and she smiled at me.

"Good, thanks Casey." She said and I nodded.

I finished up and went back to the locker room. The show was almost over and I knew that Barri would be coming to get me soon. I walked in and sat down as I dug through my bag.

"Whatcha looking for?" Sari asked me.

"I don't know… I'm supposed to go out with Barri tonight, but I don't know what we are doing. He asked me to grab some food." I said and she smirked.

"Here." She said as she fished something out of her bag. I held it up and it was a black t-shirt dress. I smiled as I changed, put on my light make up and found my jean jacket to wear. I slipped on some back flip flops and was ready to go. The weather was warmer, but this would keep me just right.

"Lookin good." She said and I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Sari." I said as I started to put stuff up.

"Someone has a date." Alicia said as she walked in with Milena (Rosa).

"Shut up." I said and they laughed.

We were talking when someone knocked on the door. Alicia opened it and Barri was standing there.

"Casey in there?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Figured it out." She said and I smirked as I hugged Sari and left.

Barri POV

I found Casey in the locker room and she looked very nice. I was in dark jeans and a black polo, so I was glad that I wasn't underdressed.

"You look nice." I said and she blushed.

"Thanks." she said as we walked towards the my rental.

"Barri, man, you got a minute." A familiar British voice called out and I looked at Casey

"Go ahead." She said and I unlocked the doors and opened the trunk.

She put her stuff in there and got in. I threw my stuff in there before turning and walking to Stu.

"You wanna go have a pint with us?" he asked me.

"I can't, I'm getting food with someone." I said and he nodded.

"Gotta date?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"Not really, just going out with someone." I said and he nodded.

"Who's the lucky girl?" he asked me.

"Don't worry about it, I will catch you later." I told him and he smirked as I got into the car.

"Sorry." I said and she waved it off.

"No worries." She said and I smiled.

We left and went to a small diner. We got a booth in the back and I had fun eating with her. She didn't get a salad, but got real food. I was glad, because she was already nothing like most girls. We talked about everything and didn't have any lulls in the conversation.

I took us back to the hotel and walked her to her room. We swapped numbers and I turned around to go to the elevator. I saw Stu standing in the hallway.

"Now I see why you wouldn't tell me." He said and I sighed.

"I didn't…" I was saying.

"Stay away from my ex." He said and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"No, because you said it yourself… she's your ex." I said and brushed past him. I couldn't believe that he was going to tell me to stay away from anyone; I wasn't some little guy he could push around.

**A/N: Pls Review!**


	3. Problems

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**miamitravel and xMyheartshine- Thank for the reviews! **

Casey POV

I rode with Sari and Tony to the next city. They were such a cute married couple, but I knew that I wasn't even thinking about that right now. I received a text from Barri, he wanted to talk, so I told him that I would find him tonight. I wasn't really sure what he wanted to talk about, but I guess that I would find out and knowing me it was probably drama evolved.

I got there, dropped my stuff, and went in search of Barri. I was walking down the hallway when I smacked into someone; they caught me before I fell. I looked up to see Stu staring back at me.

"Thanks." I mumbled and he nodded as he stood me upright.

"You going to see your new boyfriend?" he asked me as I turned to walk away. I realized that he was jealous and that he had probably talked to Barri.

"Ok, Stu, first he's not my boyfriend, and second, you jealous? I thought you had little miss whatever that you were with." I said and he smirked.

"You jealous?" he asked me and I smirked.

"Nope… I had my chance and I gave you up… trust me your not worth a second go round." I said and his smirked turned into a scowl.

"You think that steroid waste of skin is going to be any better." Stu said and grabbed my arm.

"Please let me go." I said as I saw that his fingers were curling tighter around my arm. He got ready to say something.

"Let her go, fella." A deep voice said from behind Stu. I saw Stephen standing there and Stu dropped my arm.

"Walk away." Stephen said to Stu as he reached around and pulled me to him.

"You are just a whore when it comes to accents aren't ya?" Stu asked me and Stephen didn't grab me fast enough as I slapped him across the face. Stephen pulled me away from a stunned Stu before he had time to react.

Stephen POV

I pulled Casey into my locker room and she was mad.

"Are yeh ok?" I asked her as I looked at her arm; there were still red marks on her.

"I'll be fine. He pisses me off! He never once came after me when I walked away and now he wants to dictate who I see and what I do. What a prick!" she yelled and I smirked as she ranted and paced the room.

"Well, yeh smacked him pretty good." I said and she stopped pacing. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I did." She said and I laughed.

We were talking when someone knocked on the door; I answered it in case Stu was being an ass. I opened it to find a worried Sari, Tony, and Barri. I moved and they all came in; between Barri and me the locker room seemed smaller.

"You smacked Stu?" Sari asked her and she smirked.

"Yep, right across the face." She said.

"Go girl!" Tony said and we were laughing.

"I can see why you slapped him." Barri said as he looked at her arm.

"I'm cool, I'm just glad that Stephen was there." She said and I smiled at her.

"I was going to warn you." Barri said and we all laughed.

"It's cool." She said and waved it off.

"I got my body guard." She said as she hooked her arm around mine.

"Yeah, and he looks menacing." Sari said and I smirked.

We all were talking and they had stuff to get ready for; Sari and Casey left with Tony.

"Thanks." Barri said and I nodded.

"She's a good friend." I said and he nodded. He left and I knew that he liked Casey. I wanted nothing more than to tell him to back off, but he had no more claim to her than I did… I needed to talk to her soon.

Sari POV

I was in the locker room with Casey as we got ready.

"You sure you're ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that Stephen was there." She said.

"Yeah me too, do you notice the way that he looks at you?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Yes, but I really don't want to get into this right now." She begged me.

"I know, but Case, I think you are missing a great opportunity." I said.

"Whatever, I don't want to deal with guys right now." I said and she sighed.

"Casey, you know he cares for and I don't think that he would be someone you have to deal with." I said as Tony and Stephen walked into the doorway. I got ready to say something, but she cut me off.

"Ok, yes, I like Stephen… he's a great guy and I doubt that I would have to deal with him because he would understand, but he's not going to date me. I'm fucked up with too many problems!" she said and she grabbed her stuff. She turned around and there was Stephen looking at her.

"Casey…" he said.

"We can talk about it later." She said and darted out of the room. I sighed and gave him a sorry look.

"If you like her and you want to try it then fight for it, but if you fuck her over like Stu did… I will hurt you." I said as I ran to catch up with Casey. She was standing in the hallways leaning against the wall. I hugged her and she sighed.

"That could have gone better." She said and I laughed.

"Understatement." I said and she agreed.

Stu POV

I was walking to the locker room when I spotted Stephen. I was still mad from earlier. I walked up behind him and hit him. I knew that I might have been taking my anger out on him that I still felt towards Casey, but he was there when it ended. He had been my friend for years and he threw it away for my ex… not his, but mine.

I beat him til he didn't want to get up and then left because I knew that I didn't want to deal with anyone right now. I knew that they would eventually figure out that it was me, but right now I didn't care.

**A/N: Pls Review!**


	4. Explinations

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**miamitravel, Kizzyfur, and xMyheartshine- Thank for the reviews! **

Casey POV

I ran back to the trainer's area because Tony had met me and  
>Sari behind the curtain. Stephen had gotten beaten up and I already knew who<br>did it without having to ask. I got back there and Stephen was getting his cuts  
>looked at; I looked at him and he stood up. I ran into his embrace and he<br>hugged me; I felt sad and safe at the same time.

I sat with him until he was getting done looked at and I  
>helped him back to his room.<p>

"I'm sorry." I whispered and I turned to leave. He stopped  
>me and turned me to face him.<p>

"Yeh didn't do it." he said.

"I know, but if I hadn't of talked to you…" I was saying  
>when his lips crashed down on mine. I was shocked, but pulled him closer.<p>

"Ah don't care about anything except you." he said and I  
>nodded. I didn't trust myself to say anything.<p>

I waited for him to grab his stuff, grabbed my stuff, and we  
>rode back to the hotel with Sari and Tony. The car ride was silent because no<br>one really knew what to say. I was thinking about everything and I knew that  
>Stephen was hurting.<p>

We got back and I went to put my stuff in my room; I told  
>Stephen that I would be down there in a few minutes. I showered and grabbed my<br>stuff. I left my room and got onto the elevator; I had to go up a few floors. I  
>waited as it stopped on the next floor and groaned when Stu stepped on. I saw<br>the bruises and swelling around him knuckles so my suspicious were confirmed.

"Going to help Stephen?" he asked me in a pissy tone.

"Going to get some from your whore?" I asked him and he  
>pressed the stop button.<p>

"Stu!" I said and tried to restart the elevator, but he  
>blocked me.<p>

"Problem, love?" he asked me and I sighed; he was going to  
>be stubborn.<p>

"Fine, you want to talk or whatever… start talking." I said because  
>I could tell that there was no other way out of this.<p>

"Why did you just leave?" he finally asked me and it wasn't  
>in his normal harsh tone.<p>

"Because I didn't want to do this anymore… you had every  
>intention of cheating on me. How do you think that made me feel?" I asked him and<br>he looked at the floor.

"I know, but how do you think it made me feel when Adam was always  
>around." He said and I smirked.<p>

"Adam was the one who convinced you to date me… you never  
>had a problem with Adam." I said and he scowled.<p>

"Stu, Adam and I talked about everything when I left to away  
>from the WWE. I know about you and his plan to get me away from Drew. I should<br>thank you like I did him, but not when you are the one who always wants to look  
>innocent." I said and he pushed me against the back wall of the elevator and<br>trapped me with his hands on either side of my head.

"You aren't so innocent either… you slept with Stephen the  
>night you left. You didn't care about anything except yourself." Stu said and I<br>got ready to say something when he cut me off with a kiss. I pushed against him  
>and he finally broke the kiss.<p>

"Stay off me." I said and he smirked.

"Whatever, just run to your boy toy." He said as he hit the stop  
>button again and the elevator started moving. I bolted off it when it finally<br>stopped on Stephen's floor. I walked to Stephen's room and he let me in.

"Are yeh ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, unfriendly encounter with Stu." I said and he sighed.

"Ah don't like him." He said and I looked up at him.

"Weren't you all friends?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Yeah, but these problems started long before you." he said and  
>I nodded.<p>

We sat on the bed and he sighed.

"I took a girlfriend from him when we were all in IWW and he  
>still hasn't forgiven me for it." he said and I nodded slowly.<p>

Stephen POV

I sat with Casey and told her all about me and Stu's past;  
>she listened and nodded. I was glad to tell someone and I hated that we had inadvertently<br>put her in the middle of it. I never wanted that and I certainly didn't want  
>her to get hurt. She stayed in my room that night. I was happy to hold her all<br>night; I had always like Casey.

I woke up the next morning and Casey was still asleep. I  
>ordered room service and showered. The food came and I woke Casey up. We ate on<br>the balcony and she seemed happier after I told her everything last night. We  
>seemed closer and I was glad; I wanted to date her.<p>

I walked her back to her room and went to work out. I was in  
>the gym when Tony walked up.<p>

"You ok?" he asked me.

"Ah will be fine. Thanks for helping Casey." I said and he  
>nodded.<p>

"She is Sari's best friend and she helped up through some  
>tough times." He said and I nodded.<p>

"Ah need help keeping Stu away from her; he isn't going to  
>leave it alone." I said and he nodded.<p>

"No problem, I know that you care for her." He said and I  
>sighed.<p>

"Ah do and Ah hated to see her leave." I said and he nodded.

"At least she's back." he said and I nodded.

We worked out for awhile and then got ready to go to lunch  
>with Casey and Sari. I was glad for Casey, but I just had to make sure that Stu<br>didn't cause any problems.

**A/N: Pls Review!**


	5. Friends

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**miamitravel, Kizzyfur, and xMyheartshine- Thank for the reviews! **

Casey POV

I had been back on the road for awhile now and I was glad that  
>everything had smoothed out. Stu wasn't with Kaitlyn anymore… I didn't really<br>care of feel pity for him. I was so caught up on holding my title and dating  
>Stephen that he didn't much concern me anymore.<p>

I was sitting in the arena with Sari. We were talking with  
>Beth and Layla. Layla was going out on injury and we all knew that Cody wouldn't<br>be happy. They were such a cute couple and we knew that Cody was proposing to  
>her later tonight.<p>

"So how are things with you and Ste?" Layla asked me.

"Good, much better than I expected." I said and they smiled  
>at me.<p>

"You two are so cute together and I'm glad that Stu finally  
>left you alone." Sari said and I smirked.<p>

"Me too… Adam was even threatening to beat him up." I said and  
>they were laughing.<p>

We were having fun talking until we had to get ready. I wasn't  
>fighting tonight, so I was just here with Stephen. I was walking back to this<br>locker room when I walked past catering. Paul and Heath waved me over; so I  
>walked over and sat with them. I still talked to them even when though I didn't<br>talk to Stu.

Paul POV

Casey sat down with us and I was glad. She was always so  
>nice and still talked to us even after Stu had been an ass to her.<p>

"What's up boys?" she asked us and we laughed.

"Nothing, just seeing if you were ok… do we need to beat  
>Stephen up?" Heath asked her and she laughed.<p>

"Nah, not yet… I think I will keep him longer." She said and  
>I smiled. I wished the night that we had gone out that I would have tried more;<br>Casey was an awesome person. She talked to me and Heath until Heath had to go  
>get ready. I wasn't fighting tonight either; I had bruised my ribs the other<br>night so they gave me a few days off.

"I will walk you to Stephen's dressing room." I said and she  
>nodded.<p>

We were walking and talking; she was fun to be around and  
>had a great smile. We got to Stephen's locker room and could hear some<br>interesting noises. She motioned for me to be quiet before she cracked open the  
>door; I pulled her away from the door after a few seconds. We could see Stephen<br>and Milena (Rosa) going at it. She sighed as she carefully opened the door and  
>pulled her bag out before walking past me.<p>

"Come on." I said and she pulled away from me.

"Case, I'm not going to hurt you… I just know that you don't  
>want to be here." I said as she sighed. She had glossy eyes and I could tell<br>that she was upset, but trying not to show it.

"Please." I said and she threw up her hands.

"Ok…" she mumbled.

We walked to the car and I shot Heath a text; I didn't tell  
>him what was going on just that he needed to ride with someone else because<br>something came up. I was glad that we were in LA because I could take her  
>somewhere to let her think. We got in the car and I drove us past the hotel and<br>outside of the city.

"Where are we going?" she asked me.

"I know that you need somewhere to think so we are going  
>there." I said and she sighed, but didn't argue.<p>

We pulled up to the beach and I shut off the car. I walked  
>around and opened her door.<p>

"Give me your foot." I said and she reluctantly stuck her  
>foot out. I took off her socks, shoes, and rolled up her jeans. I did the same<br>thing with her other foot before doing it to mine. I pulled her out of the car  
>and we walked down to the water.<p>

"I try to find a beach to think on when I have something go  
>wrong in my life; I thought that maybe it would help you." I said and she<br>nodded. She stared out into the endless water as tears streaked down her face.  
>I didn't want to see her sad.<p>

I finally pulled her over to me and held her as she sobbed.  
>She calmed down a little while later and we sat on the beach. We didn't say<br>much; I just wrapped my arm around her and held her close as we listened to the  
>sound of the waves crashing over the sand.<p>

Stephen POV

I was sitting in our hotel room and I didn't know where  
>Casey had gone. I had been trying to get a hold of her for awhile. She just<br>disappeared before my match. I knew that I needed to talk to her; I liked her,  
>but I didn't love her. I knew that it was wrong to string her along. I was deep<br>in thought when the door opened. Heath and Paul walked in and grabbed her  
>stuff.<p>

"What are yeh doin?' I asked them.

"Taking Casey her stuff; she saw you and Milena tonight."  
>Paul said and I sighed.<p>

"Ah know that she deserves the truth." I said.

"I think you should leave her alone." Heath said as they  
>started to walk out with her stuff; Heath was right, but I owed her the truth.<p>

Casey POV

I was sitting in Heath and Paul's room when there was a  
>knock on the door. I got up and opened it; it wasn't Heath or Paul.<p>

"Are you alright?" Stu asked me and I nodded.

"Fine, Stephen cheated on me." I said and he sighed. He went  
>to give me a hug, but I moved.<p>

"No, sorry, not from you." I said and he sighed.

"Fine, but do you need anything?" he asked me.

"She's got it right here." Paul said as he and Heath walked  
>into the room.<p>

"Thanks." I said and Stu nodded.

"You need to talk to one of them?" I asked him.

"I find them tomorrow, night." He said and walked off as I  
>let the door shut. I sighed and walked into the room.<p>

"Thanks, guys." I said and they nodded.

"Go take a shower; it will make you feel better." Heath said  
>and I smiled.<p>

I came out later and Paul was already asleep. I grabbed a  
>pillow and walked off, but Paul grabbed my wrist.<p>

"Sleep." He mumbled.

"Floor." I said and the next thing I knew I was laying next  
>to Paul.<p>

"Not a chance in hell." He mumbled and He chuckled.

"Night, Case." Heath said and I smirked.

"Night, guys." I said and fell asleep. I just hoped that tomorrow  
>looked better than today.<p>

**A/N: Pls Review!**


	6. Talking

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**miamitravel, Kizzyfur, and xMyheartshine- Thank for the reviews! **

Casey POV

I hadn't dealt with Stu or Stephen in a week. I was coming  
>back from being off for three days and it was nice. I had talked to Sari and<br>Adam about everything. They both agreed not to worry about Stu or Stephen; they  
>both weren't worth it. I got changed and headed towards make-up. I didn't have<br>a fight tonight, but I had to go out to the ring. I was walking when I heard  
>Maryse yelling at someone; I walked up to see her yelling at Barri.<p>

"You ran over me! You need to learn to watch where you are going  
>you big ugly ape… you…" she was ranting.<p>

"And you need to take your nose out of the air and realize  
>that you aren't the only person around here. I believe you bumped into him so<br>you should apologize to him." I said and she glared at me.

"Watch it or…" she was saying.

"Or what? You are going to run to Mike and whine?" I asked  
>her as she stomped off. I turned back and Barri was smirking.<p>

"Thanks." He said and I nodded.

"Anytime, but I do need to talk to you." I said and he  
>nodded.<p>

"Actually, I need to apologize to you. I never meant for you  
>to get caught up with my stupid ex or now exs, but you are a really nice guy.<br>You deserve someone great and I'm sorry if it felt like I stood you up or  
>strung you along for any reason." I said and he smiled at me.<p>

"Casey, I never thought that. I knew that you and Stephen  
>had a past; you told me. I am just glad that you are still talking to me and I<br>would like to take you out again." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks, Barri, but I don't know… I mean… you don't want to  
>deal with me." I said and he shook his head.<p>

"Casey, it wouldn't be dealing with you… it would just be  
>with you. You are amazing, sexy, and wonderful. I want to get to know you and see<br>where that goes… I understand if it takes you two days or two weeks to accept that,  
>but I'm willing to move slow." He said and I stared at him in shock.<p>

"Why?" I finally asked him.

"Because, you are more than worth it." he said and I nodded.

"I gotta go… just text me whenever you feel that you are  
>ready." He said and I nodded.<p>

I watched him walk away before making it to make up. I got  
>ready and went out to the ring first thing after the show started. I did my<br>part and had fun; I was in a storyline with Layla. She was going out due to  
>injury so we didn't have to actually wrestle. I had fun and got to the back. I<br>was going out tonight with Kia and Sari since Kia was going out due to  
>pregnancy. We were excited for her and she was thrilled.<p>

Sari POV

We all went out with Kia tonight and I had fun. Tony, Heath,  
>and Paul went with us; I knew that Casey was having fun, but I could also tell<br>that something was on her mind. We were going running in the morning so I knew  
>that she would tell me then. I hated to see her upset and I knew that if<br>Stephen or Stu did anything to her… everyone would hurt them. Tony had already  
>yelled at Stephen about it; we all hated him for what he did to her. Stu was<br>starting to look like a saint compared to Stephen.

I met Casey downstairs the next morning and we started  
>outside to run.<p>

"What's wrong?" I finally asked her.

"I talked to Barri and he said that he was willing to go  
>slow." She said and I smiled.<p>

We had all seen Barri looking at her since they went out  
>right after she got back. I knew that he liked her and he was a really nice<br>guy. He hadn't been a serial dater since coming to the WWE so he had hope.

"Go for it." I said and she looked at me.

"Really?" she asked me.

"Yes, please, go for it… you deserve someone like that. He  
>hasn't dated or slept with every diva. He doesn't go out drinking every night. He<br>seems like a nice guy, plus he offered to go slow. I think, if nothing else,  
>you need to see where this goes." I said and she nodded.<p>

We talked and she seemed more comfortable with the idea of  
>talking to Barri after we ran. We had made out coffee stop and went back to the<br>hotel. We got ready and left for the next city. Casey was going to ride with  
>Paul and Heath since Stu was riding with someone else.<p>

Paul POV

I was sitting in the passenger seat as Casey drove us  
>towards the next city. We had become closer since her falling out with Stephen.<br>She had no idea that Stu beat the crap out of Stephen for hurting her; we weren't  
>supposed to tell her.<p>

"You ok, you're quiet?" I asked her.

"I'm ok, just thinking about a lot." She said and I nodded.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked her.

"I don't know… I will just say that I wish dating was simple…  
>like a menu. You could chose based on someone characteristics that were laid<br>out in front of you and a percentage that they would cheat would be nice." She said  
>and I was laughing at her.<p>

We had fun talking and she opened up to me about Barri. I  
>had talked to her about Barbie. We swapped advice and left Heath sleeping in<br>the car when we got to the arena. He couldn't hear us talking over his snoring  
>anyways.<p>

I was sitting in the locker room when Heath came stumbling  
>in.<p>

"Thanks." He said and I smirked.

"No problem." I said as he threw something at me.

We were talking when Stu came into the locker room and  
>slammed the door. We both looked at him.<p>

"Everything ok?" Heath slowly asked him.

"Casey's hurt." He said and we both looked at him strange.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She was sparing with Sari and she broke her collarbone." He  
>said.<p>

"And you're mad because?" Heath asked him.

"I got into it with Stephen when we both tried to check on  
>her. We got into a scuffle and I'm suspended for 2 days." He said and I nodded.<p>

"Have you and Casey ever actually talked about what  
>happened?" Heath asked him.<p>

"No." he said and looked at us like we were crazy.

"I think you should; I think it would help you and Casey."  
>Heath said and I nodded in agreement.<p>

He grabbed his stuff and stomped out. I knew that Heath was  
>right, but I didn't know if Stu would actually listen.<p>

**A/N: Pls Review!**


	7. Good Times

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**miamitravel and xMyheartshine- Thank for the reviews! **

Casey POV

I was sitting at home and I was annoyed. I was off the road  
>for at least a week and then I was going to come back with my sling and do backstage<br>stuff. Stephanie didn't want me to disappear from the cameras because the fans  
>liked me. I was sitting there when someone knocked on the door. I opened it and<br>was surprised to see Stu on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as I moved to let him  
>in.<p>

"I wanted to see if you were alright… I didn't really get to  
>check on you the other day." He said as he sat down. I smirked and shook my<br>head. I grabbed some water and handed it to him.

"Sit down… you don't need to get hurt." He said and I shrugged.

"I will be ok." I said and sat down.

"How long are you suspended?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Two shows, but since I have four days off also that makes  
>6." He said and I smirked.<p>

"Can you do something for me?" I asked him.

"What's that love?" I asked her.

"Can you and Stephen please behave? I don't want you two  
>getting into it every time you both want to be around me. Although, right now I<br>would rather deal with you than him." I said and he laughed.

"I can try, but he was pissing me off." He said and I nodded.

"I could tell." I said as I ran my finger over a fading  
>bruise on his cheek.<p>

"I miss you." he confessed after a few minutes.

"I would be lying if I didn't say that I didn't miss you,  
>but Stu, you hurt me. You didn't actually cheat on me like Stephen did, but<br>still… it hurt. I mean if it had been a fan; I might have thought differently,  
>but it hurt more because it was someone that I used to be friends with." I said<br>and he sighed.

"I know, Case and you don't know how sorry that I am for  
>that." He said and sighed. I could tell that he was sincere. I got ready to say<br>something, but he put a finger over my lips to stop me.

"I want you to know how I feel and then that will be it… I  
>will be your friend or whatever you want from there. I loved you Casey and I still<br>do love you. I know that I messed up and I wish everyday that I could take it  
>back. I wish that I had never gotten Adam in on it and I wish that I had told you<br>how much I liked you back in FCW instead of being an ass. I wish that I had  
>treated you better, loved you more, and never taken you for granted because I<br>miss you every day." He said and I looked at him. I felt tears in my eyes and I  
>was shocked to hear this coming from Stu.<p>

"I don't really know what to say… I miss you too, but right  
>now… let 's just be friends?" I finally said and he leaned over; I felt his<br>lips connect with my forehead.

"I don't care as long as I'm right here with you." he said and  
>I looked up. He was being completely sincere.<p>

Sari POV

I felt like shit after hurting Casey. She promised that she  
>wasn't mad and I knew that she was telling the truth, but I still felt<br>horrible. I was glad that I was having dinner with her tonight. Tony also  
>wanted to see her and Barri had given him something to give her. We knocked on<br>the door and a few minutes later Stu opened the door covered in mashed  
>potatoes.<p>

"Hey, Sari and Tony are here." He said and I looked at Tony.  
>He shrugged as we walked inside.<p>

"Hey, sorry, Stu doesn't know how to use a mixer." She said  
>laughing.<p>

"Do you want help changing?" I asked her and she nodded. I  
>took the thing from Tony and followed her.<p>

I walked with her to her room as she carefully pulled her  
>arm out of her sling. I helped her change.<p>

"Are you two back together?" I asked her.

"No, we talked, we are fine, and we are just friends." She said  
>and I nodded. She needed to talk to him and I'm glad they got it all out of the<br>way.

"Good, you two needed that." I said and she nodded.

"Here, this is from Barri." I said and she looked at me with  
>a raised eyebrow.<p>

She took the small bag and opened it. She found a giftcard  
>to a spa, a gift card to Macy's, and a giftcard to Amazon for $200 each.<p>

_I hope that you start  
>to feel better and maybe this will help. Can't wait to see your beautiful face<br>again soon. ~ Barri_

"Wow, he's got it bad." I said.

"That's what I'm worried about." She said.

"Casey, you know that you want to date him." I said and she  
>laughed.<p>

"I kinda do." She admitted and laughed.

She sent him a text and we went back downstairs.

I had fun with Stu and Casey; you could tell that they were  
>getting along better. They joked more and seemed happier. I noticed that Stu<br>was looking at her in a different way and that was great. She needed more  
>friends than lovers at the moment and I hoped that she got to that point with<br>Stephen.

Casey POV

I was glad that Stu was around. We got along a lot better  
>now. I hung out with him, Paul, and Heath when they got in town. We all had fun<br>and I was glad that right now I had friends. I knew that I wanted a boyfriend  
>and Barri was great, but for the time being I was just happy with my friends. I<br>knew that Barri would be there when I came back next week and I would deal with  
>that next week.<p>

**A/N: Pls Review!**


	8. Questions

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

** InkincGirl and xMyheartshine- Thank for the reviews! **

Barri POV

I was sitting in my locker room getting ready. Phil had just  
>left to go talk to Beth; I was getting focused when someone knocked on my door.<br>I opened it and looked down to see Casey.

"Hey, I didn't know that you were back yet since Stephanie  
>gave you a couple more days off." I said and she nodded.<p>

"Yeah, I'm back and I wanted to say thanks again." She said  
>and I smiled at her.<p>

"I will let you get back to getting ready." She said and  
>turned to walk away.<p>

"Wait." I said and grabbed her good arm. She looked at me  
>and I kissed her forehead.<p>

"Dinner, tonight? I'm on first and I don't have to stay." I  
>said.<p>

"Sure." She said and I smiled.

"Good luck." She said as she walked off. I knew that I would  
>never get focused now, but I had to try.<p>

Casey POV

I was walking down the hallway to see Stu when someone  
>bumped into me; I winced because it was my bad side.<p>

"Sorry." A familiar voice said and I turned to see Stephen.

"Don't be. You were always good at hurting me." I said and  
>started to walk off, but he grabbed my wrist.<p>

"Let me go, Stephen." I said.

"No, ah owe yeh an apology." He said and I pulled me arm  
>free.<p>

"No, ya don't… it's been weeks now and you haven't tried to do anything except the night I got  
>hurt. I have moved on." I said and walked a few steps.<p>

"I haven't." he said and I stopped; I took a deep breath and  
>looked back at him. He was sad looking with his shoulder slumped; he didn't<br>look as cocky or prestigious as he usually did.

"You should… I gave up the moment I saw you slide your dick  
>in her." I said and he cringed at the crudeness of the statement.<p>

"Casey…" he was saying.

"No, I'm not talking to you." I said.

"But…" he was saying.

"She said she's done." A voice said and I looked up to see  
>Paul and Heath. Stephen looked at me again before walking off.<p>

"Thanks." I said and hugged them.

We all walked to the Corre locker room and I hung out with  
>them until Barri found me. Stu seemed glad that I was going out with him and<br>told me to be careful.

Barri POV

I was glad to get to go out with Casey tonight; I had missed  
>her. I was glad that she was giving me that time of day. I know that I didn't<br>deserve it with her. I took her out and we had fun eating at a small diner and  
>getting ice cream. She looked so happy<br>and carefree; she had a great attitude and it rubbed off on everyone around  
>her. I loved her smile and everything about her.<p>

I walked her to her room that night and she kissed me  
>gently.<p>

"I had fun." She said and I smiled.

"Me too, but tomorrow I got back with Raw for a week." I  
>said and she nodded.<p>

"I know and I know that this is going to be difficult at  
>times, but I want it to work." she said and I smiled.<p>

"Good, me too." I said and kissed her again. I didn't want  
>to leave her that night, but I had to get some sleep for tomorrow. I was riding<br>with Phil and Beth; I would be leaving early.

Casey POV

I had been with Barri for a few months now and only seen him  
>maybe 2 weeks total. I knew that it sucked, but we talked and texted as much as<br>possible. Sari knew that I was happy, but at the same time she knew that I was  
>frustrated. I was at my house when Sari came into the living room; she had news<br>to tell me.

"Guess what?" she asked me and I shook my head.

"What?" I asked her.

"I'm pregnant!" she said and I hugged her. I knew that she and  
>Tony had been trying; they really wanted a family.<p>

"Aww, Sari, that's great!" I said and she hugged me.

"And, I want you to be the god mother." She said and I  
>smiled.<p>

"Of course." I said and she hugged me again.

We sat on the couch talking and eating ice cream. She wasn't  
>worried about it, but I was worried when I realized that I had eaten a whole<br>pint by myself. She left that night and I got onto the treadmill. I needed to  
>run it off; I was on the treadmill when someone knocked on the front door. I<br>was shocked because it was almost 2 am. I peeked out the door and saw Barri  
>standing on my front porch. I ran and opened the door.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I got a day off and I wanted to see you… I'm sorry it's  
>early or late however you want to look at it." he said and I kissed him<br>immediately.

The kissing lead us straight into the bedroom.

Barri POV

I woke up the next morning and Casey was sleeping in my  
>arms. I hadn't intended on sleeping with her, but I was glad that I had. I was<br>worried that I might hurt her, but she never complained. I watched her as she  
>slept; she looked happy and peaceful. She stirred a minute later as she opened<br>her eyes and looked at me.

"Morning." She whispered.

"Morning, love." I said as I kissed her softly.

The kiss turned into more than expected. I was holding her  
>as we caught our breaths and kissed her again.<p>

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" I asked her.

"No, Barri, promise." She said and I smiled at her.

"Good, I could stand to hurt you." I said and she smiled.

We showered and she started breakfast. I walked downstairs  
>and saw her in there; I realized that this is something that I wanted… I wanted<br>a family. I liked coming to her when I was off or someone that I could call and  
>depend on. I smiled as I felt the item in my pocket. I walked up and wrapped my<br>arms around her waist.

"Be done in a second." She said as I kissed below her ear.

"Ok, but I have to ask you something first." I said and she  
>looked at me.<p>

"Marry me?" I asked her and she bit her lip. I waited for  
>her response…<p>

**A/N: What should she say? Yes? or No?**


	9. Colder

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

** JenniferRayne, maimitravel, sonib89, rachel, kizzyfur, and xMyheartshine- Thank for the reviews! **

Casey POV

I got ready to say something when someone knocked on the  
>door. Barri let out an annoyed sigh.<p>

"Be right back, but I will require an answer." He said and I  
>smiled at him. I was almost thankful that someone knocked on the door because I<br>really didn't know how I wanted to answer that. I loved him, but marriage  
>scared the shit out of me now.<p>

"Case, you need to come here." Barri said in a serious  
>voice. I moved the food so it didn't burn and walked in there; I found two<br>police officers at my door.

"Can I help you?" I asked them.

"Are you Adam Copeland's ex-wife?" they asked me and I  
>nodded; I had a bad feeling about this.<p>

"We are here to inform you that he was killed this morning  
>in a car accident." They said and I nodded weakly. They gave me more information<br>and then left. I didn't know what to do or how to react.

"Are you ok?" Barri asked me after a minute.

"I don't know… I need to clear my mind." I said.

"Where do you want to go? I will take you anywhere." He said  
>and I looked at him.<p>

"I need some time to myself… I will be back later." I said.

I changed, grabbed my stuff, and left. I knew that he was worried  
>about me, but I had to figure this out on my own… I had no idea what to do.<br>Adam meant a lot of me and I felt like the world had just gotten colder. I  
>still talked to him daily and now… he was gone.<p>

I went to the beach and I ran… I didn't care what the rest  
>of the world did because it sucked at this moment. I ran and I didn't stop<br>until something brought me out of my trance. I looked up to see that I was in  
>front of Stu's house. I didn't know why I had ran here and I turned to leave<br>when I heard a familiar voice.

"Casey?" Stu said and I turned to face him.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"I guess. Why?" I asked him.

"Because everyone is looking for you." he said and I gave  
>him a confused look.<p>

"I haven't been gone that long." I said.

"Love, it's 4 in the afternoon… Barri said that you left  
>your house around 10." He said and I was shocked. I had been running for six<br>hours and still had nothing figured out.

Stu POV

I found Casey standing on my street looking completely dazed.  
>Sari and Barri had called me to see if I had seen her. She looked dazed, tired,<br>and sun burned. I slowly walked over to her and picked her up. I didn't want  
>her to argue with me as I carried her into the house, but she didn't even try<br>to fight back.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Adam was killed in a car crash." She said as I put her down  
>on the sofa.<p>

I sat next to her and rubber her knee gently. I knew that  
>she was sun burned and it was going to hurt later.<p>

"I'm sorry, love." I said as she shrugged.

"Come on, go take a hot shower… you are sunburned." I said and  
>she looked at her arms and legs.<p>

"I don't care." She said and I frowned.

"You know that Adam would be disappointed at you for not  
>taking care of yourself." I said and she sniffled. I never meant to make her<br>cry, but she started bawling.

I sent Sari a text before gathering Casey in my arms and  
>holding her as she cried. I knew that she needed it. I whispered soft words in<br>her ears as she bawled. She finally calmed down and I looked down at her.

"Sorry." She said and I shrugged.

"Anything for you." I said and she snuggled into me.

"You need to go shower… go on and I will get you some fresh  
>clothes." I said and she nodded.<p>

I called Sari when I heard the water turned. I told her that  
>she was fine and she was sunburned. I knew that Barri was worried about so I<br>called him too. I didn't like the idea that she was talking to him, but her  
>happiness is what counted. I was looking for food and realized that Casey had<br>been in the shower for a long time. I walked up there and knocked, but go no  
>answer.<p>

"Casey?" I called out and still nothing.

I tried to open the door and it was unlock; I walked in and found  
>her sitting on the floor of the shower. I sighed and stripped out of my clothes<br>to my boxers and sat in the floor of the shower with her. I turned the water a  
>little warmer as she leaned on me. I knew that nothing I could say would make<br>it better, but I wanted her to know that we would help her through this.

Casey POV

I woke up later and looked around. I was back at home in my  
>bed. I knew that the last thing I remember was Stu sitting in the shower with<br>me. I looked around and Barri was asleep on the other side of the bed. I groaned  
>and looked at the time; it was only 3:45 am. I tried to go back to sleep, but I<br>couldn't.

I found my phone and texted Stu before going into my office.  
>I sighed as I pulled out a photo album; I carefully ran my hand over the cover<br>before opening it. The album contained a lot of dust, but some great memories  
>of me and Adam. I flipped through it and realized that I already missed him.<p>

"You ok?" a soft voice brought me out of my thoughts. I  
>looked up to see Barri in the doorway.<p>

"I think so… I'm still just whatever. I'm sorry about today."  
>I said and he shrugged as he walked over and leaned against the desk.<p>

"I understand, but I want you to know that I am here for  
>you." he said and I smiled.<p>

"Um… I know that I owe you an answer…" I was saying when he  
>put a finger over my mouth.<p>

"You can answer it when you feel like it." he said and I  
>smiled.<p>

"Thanks." I said and kissed him as I stood up.

We crawled back in bed and I fell asleep in his arms. I  
>still had no idea what to do, but at least there was no pressure.<p>

**A/N: I know drama... pls review :)**


	10. Letters

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

** JenniferRayne and xMyheartshine- Thank for the reviews! **

Casey POV

The next few months were so hard; I was surprised that  
>anyone was still talking to me. I wasn't a recluse, but I was moody. Adam had<br>left me everything, which was interesting to say the least, and I had just  
>finished going through everything. Adam hadn't changed since I met him; he<br>still stuck money in random places, he still never did laundry like he needed  
>too, and he never took down our pictures.<p>

I was sitting in the living room of his house, getting ready  
>to put it on the market, and I was going through the last bit of stuff. I found<br>an old box that had 'memories' written on it in Adam's horrible hand writing. I  
>opened it and had no clue what I would find.<p>

I opened it up and smiled because on top was a photo of him  
>and Jay from when they were younger. I think that the only person who took this<br>harder than me, was Jay. He had been here every day and I had just sent him  
>home to his wife. I knew that she could help him through this as well.<p>

I pulled out all kinds of random things that had to do with  
>wrestling, our marriage, when he was with Amy, down to when he was a child. I<br>was almost done when I noticed an envelope in the bottom of the box. I picked  
>it up and it had my name written on it. I couldn't figure out why anything here<br>still had my name on it. I let out a breath and opened it.

_Case, _

_You know that I love  
>you baby… I always will. I know that I fucked up from the beginning and you<br>stuck with me as long as you could. I want you to know that I really appreciate  
>that and that you always had a place in my heart. I put this letter in this box<br>a few months ago, because I didn't have the heart to give it to you and I know  
>that you will find it if anything happens to me. <em>

_I love you, baby, more  
>than you will ever know. I know that I have told you that every time I can and<br>I truly mean it. You are the only person who ever saw me for me… not the guy  
>with long hair, weird accent, and smart ass written across his forehead. You<br>saw me when I cried because your dog died, you saw me when I tried to kill  
>myself because nothing was going right, and you saw me at my weakest point when<br>I cheated on you. I don't know how you still talk to me, but I am grateful to  
>God every day because you do. <em>

_I know that you won't  
>read this unless something happens to me. I also know that by the time you get<br>to this box you will have cussed me out many times over because I didn't change  
>one bit after you left. I can also imagine you sitting in my living room, in<br>the floor, dirty, and trying not to lose it. I hope that you aren't doing any  
>of those things right now, but if you are… I'm still right there with you.<em>

_I know that you have  
>had problems with guys in your life lately and I didn't help that. I know that<br>you are currently dating Barri and I hope that he makes you happy. I really do,  
>Case, but I can also say that Stu is the real deal. <em>

_He called me the night  
>that you walked away from him begging me to help him get you back. I told him<br>that if you two were meant to be together then he would appear one day when you  
>needed him the most and you would just know that it's meant to be. I hope that day<br>comes for you, baby, when you can find that guy who will make you happy, give  
>you a real wedding, not cheat on you, and love you until the day he dies. I<br>know that it will happen and I hope I can see it. _

_I am done rambling now…  
>promise. I just want you to check underneath the sink for me. I left something<br>taped up there for you. I know you well enough to know that you would go  
>through everything and you would find this… so please go find my last gift to<br>you. _

_Love you always,  
>forever, and until the day I die, <em>

_Adam_

I sat there stunned because I had no idea that Adam ever  
>felt that way. I reread the letter before getting up and walking into the<br>kitchen. I reached up underneath and my hands came upon a small package taped  
>to the side of the counter. I pulled it off and look at it in my hand; it was<br>caked in dust.

I sighed as I carefully pulled it open and poured the  
>contents out in my hand. I found a piece of paper, my engagement ring, wedding<br>band, and Adam's wedding band from when we were married. I also found a chain.

_Please wear them ~ A_

I slipped them on the chain and put it around my neck. I  
>slipped the engagement ring on my right hand and for some reason it all felt<br>right. I stood there looking outside as the sunlight streamed in and I could feel  
>Adam around me. I smiled at myself and started back into the living room when<br>the doorbell rang. I sighed and walked over to it.

I opened it and was stunned at who was at the door.

Barri POV

I was working out with Phil in the gym while Casey was still  
>in North Carolina.<p>

"What's wrong, big man?" he asked me.

"I feel like I'm losing Casey." I said and he nodded.

"She is just going through a lot." He said and I nodded.

"Not that… she always turns to Stu for everything when I'm  
>her boyfriend, hell, I even proposed." I said and Phil was surprised.<p>

"She didn't answer you?" he asked me.

"I had the misfortune of doing it on the day that Adam died.  
>I told her to answer me later." I said and he nodded.<p>

"Look, B, I know that you like her, but if you think that  
>she's going to go to Stu for everything or you are already jealous… maybe it<br>wasn't meant to be." He said and I sighed.

"I know, I am just avoiding the inevitable." I said and he  
>nodded as he patted my shoulder.<p>

I went back to the room and called Casey's phone. I didn't  
>get her and it went to voice mail.<p>

"Hey Casey, this is B… I think we should just be friends. Please  
>call me so we can at least talk about it. " I said and hung up. I knew that I<br>would talk to her about it, but I wanted her to go ahead and know what was going  
>on.<p>

**A/N: Who is at her door?**


	11. News

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

** wades wife, miamitravel, JenniferRayne and xMyheartshine- Thank for the reviews! **

Casey POV

"What are you doing here?" I finally asked him.

"I called Jay because you weren't answering your phone. He  
>said that you were here by yourself and I knew that you probably needed some<br>support." He said and I was so shocked that he was here and especially after  
>what Adam had said in his letter.<p>

"Case, are you ok?" he asked me and I looked back at him. I saw  
>sincerity in his eyes and he truly wanted me to be alright.<p>

"No." I finally said.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"I miss you and I fucked up when I told you that I wanted to  
>be friends… I don't just want to be friends." I blurted out and then I put my<br>hand over my mouth. I knew that too much had come out.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to just…" I was saying when he  
>kissed me.<p>

"I missed you too Casey." He whispered once we pulled away.

"I love you, Stu." I whispered and he smiled.

"I love you too." He said and I kissed him again.

Stu POV

It had been 3 months since Adam had passed, Casey had put  
>his house on the market, and we were going strong. Casey never had returned<br>Barri's phone call, but she did talk to him once she saw him backstage again.  
>They were friends, as much as the touring allowed, and Barri and I were friends<br>at about the same pace.

I was sitting at Casey's watching the sun set over the  
>beach. She was sitting between my legs as she reclined; we had a few days off<br>to relax and we always took one night to watch the sun set. I knew that Adam's  
>death had changed her in a lot of ways and put a few things in perspectives.<p>

She snuggled closer to me as I wrapped my arms tighter around  
>her.<p>

"I love you." I whispered and she looked up and back at me  
>with a smile.<p>

"I love you too." She said and I kissed her forehead.

"I have been thinking… and I think I want you to marry me."  
>I said as I pulled a ring out of my shirt pocket. I stuck it in front of her<br>and she smiled.

"I think I want to marry you too." She said and I smiled; I  
>slipped it on her finger and kissed her.<p>

I spent the rest of the night showing Casey how much I loved  
>her.<p>

Sari POV

I was going to meet Casey for lunch today. I was waddling  
>places now and I was on maternity leave from the WWE for the next 6 months. I<br>was excited about my baby, but I also wanted to have him already. I wasn't due  
>for another 2 months.<p>

Casey picked me up and we went to our favorite café that  
>overlooked the ocean. We got there and they already knew what we wanted; I was<br>just glad that I was getting to spend time with Casey. She was just now slowing  
>down from when Adam died, she and Stu came back to each other, and she was in a<br>great storyline at work.

"So, how's things with my little nephew?" she asked me.

"Good, I can't wait to meet him." I said.

"You know that him is going to have to have a name." she said  
>and I laughed.<p>

"Yeah, we are debating on a few." I said and she nodded.

"Anything new with you and Stu?" I asked her and she held up  
>her hand.<p>

"Finally!" I said and she was laughing.

"When?" I asked her.

"Last night at sunset." She said and I smiled.

"I'm so glad, Case." I said and she smiled. She truly looked  
>happy this time around with Stu.<p>

We talked about everything and she already had a few ideas  
>in mind for her wedding. We talked about the baby, work, the latest gossip, and<br>everything else. I was glad that Casey had stayed around here after Adam died;  
>she needed her friends as much as we needed her.<p>

We left and went back to my house so that I could put my  
>feet up. We got there and Stu, Tony, Heath, Paul, and Kevin (A-Ry) were all<br>outside by the pool. We walked out there and I sat underneath the covered patio  
>with Casey. I was glad that Tony was home for a few days and we were going to<br>have a barbeque tomorrow night so that I could see the people I wanted to from  
>work.<p>

"Was it good?" Tony asked me and I gave thumbs up.

"Did Stu tell you?" I asked him and they all looked at Stu;  
>Casey was trying not to laugh.<p>

"No." Tony said.

"He finally came out of the closet… he's gay." Casey said and  
>they all scattered away from him.<p>

"What!" Stu roared and we were laughing.

"Oh very funny!" he said as he started towards Casey.

She was running away from him when she slipped on the tile  
>and fell. Stu tried to catch her, but he couldn't. Stu was right beside her as<br>she lay on the floor. I got up and rushed over there.

"Go sit, Sari." She said as she tried to wave me away.

"Did you hit your head?" Tony asked her and she groaned.

"Call an ambulance." I said and Paul rushed into the house.

"Next time, just tell them we are engaged." Casey said and  
>we chuckled.<p>

"Stay away, love." Stu said and Casey moaned.

"It hurts… sleep will make it better." She said.

"No, stay awake, Case." I said to her and she struggled to  
>keep her eyes open.<p>

"They will be here in a few minutes." Paul said.

"Come on, we will let them in." Heath said and pulled Paul  
>inside with him.<p>

Stu POV

I was holding Casey's hand and she was cold. I hadn't meant  
>for her to fall and now I felt horrible about it. I was holding her hand,<br>trying to keep her awake, and waiting on the ambulance.

"Stay awake." I said and she looked over at me.

"I love you." she said and I smiled.

"I love you too." I said and looked up to see some people  
>coming through the house. I looked back down and Casey had her eyes closed.<p>

"Casey, baby, wake up." I said.

They moved me so they could load her on the stretcher. I was  
>so worried; I didn't want anything to happen to her. I loved her.<p>

**A/N: Please review**


	12. Unexpected

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

** wades wife, miamitravel, and xMyheartshine- Thank for the reviews! **

Stu POV

I was so worried; I hoped in the truck with Kevin, Paul, and  
>Heath. Tony was going to stay with Sari because she didn't need to stress out.<br>We followed the ambulance and we were told to wait in a private waiting room.

"She will be fine." Paul said and I sighed.

"I hope so… I never meant for her to get hurt." I said.

"You didn't push her, so it's not like it's your fault. You  
>didn't know she would fall." Kevin said and I nodded; I knew that he was right.<p>

"So, you finally asked her?" Heath asked me and I smiled.

"Yeah, I did." I said and smiled; they all congratulated me.  
>I was happy, but worried to death for her. I couldn't stand it if anything<br>happened to her.

We had been waiting a while and I was getting tired of  
>waiting.<p>

"I'm going outside." I said and walked out there; Heath  
>followed me out there.<p>

"Calm down, she will be fine." He said.

"I can't… I feel like I hurt her." I said and he shook his  
>head.<p>

"You didn't and she will be annoyed with you when she comes  
>out because you beat yourself up over this." He said and I smirked.<p>

"Yeah, she probably will." I said and he laughed.

"Stu?" a voice said and I turned to see Casey standing  
>behind me, leaning on Kevin.<p>

"Baby, I'm so sorry." I said as I picked her up in my arms.

"Well, then you can stay awake with me for the next 12  
>hours." She said and I sighed. I placed a small kiss on her forehead.<p>

Kevin drove us back to Sari and Tony's; Casey had to stay up  
>and they wanted us to come back for dinner.<p>

We picked up some pizzas on the way back so Sari would have  
>to figure out food. I was just grateful that Casey was alright. I brought her<br>pizza and she was sitting next to Sari.

"So, just a concussion?" Sari asked her.

"Yeah… a minor one, but I can't sleep for 12 hours." She said.

Casey POV

I went back to Stu's house so that I wouldn't fall asleep,  
>but I was so tired.<p>

"I'm sorry that you fell today." He said and I shrugged.

"I'm glad that you are here to keep me awake." I said and he  
>smiled.<p>

"I was thinking love, why not get married in England?" he asked  
>me and I looked at him.<p>

"Ok." I said and he laughed.

"Really?" he asked me.

"Yeah, that would be fun and it would ensure that your  
>family came. I only want a small wedding unless you want a bigger one." I said<br>and I bit my lower lip. I had to remember that this was Stu's first wedding and  
>my second one.<p>

"When do I do anything big?" he asked me.

"Well, you did win NXT, fued with the face of the WWE, got  
>countless kids to hate you, and happen to be one of the sexiest superstar in<br>the WWE… so you do some things big." I said and he smiled for a second before  
>scrunching up his face.<p>

"Wait… one of?" he asked me.

"Yeah, babe, Paul's kinda hot…" I was saying when he started  
>tickling me.<p>

"I am hotter than him." He said and I smiled.

"I know, but for someone who isn't bothered by a lot… that  
>got you." I said and he laughed.<p>

"Only because it's you… anything concerning you is allowed  
>to bother me." He said and I smiled.<p>

I finally got to go to sleep around 4 am and I was so tired;  
>I couldn't believe that Stu had stayed up with me the entire night. I fell asleep<br>in his arms and I knew that his insomnia wouldn't keep him up.

I woke up and Stu wasn't in bed; I wasn't surprised as I  
>crawled out of bed. I got into the shower and the hot water felt amazing right now<br>for some strange reason. I took a long shower and put on one of Stu's shirts  
>and some shorts. I walked downstairs and could hear Stu talking to someone. I<br>got down there and found Kaitlyn standing in the foyer; I stood back and waited  
>to see what would happen. I didn't want them knowing that I was standing there<br>for now.

"I want you back." she said.

"No, I love Casey." He said and I smiled.

"Yeah, but you said it yourself that I am better in bed." She  
>purred to him and I felt a small amount of anger go through me.<p>

"I don't care what I said when I was with you." he said and  
>I peeked out. I wasn't really sure why he hadn't just kicked her out yet.<p>

"I miss you." she said and I was about to walk out when I  
>saw her pulled him to her in a searing kiss. I sighed and looked down at my<br>finger; the ring was shining back at me. I hated that Stu always made it this  
>far and then found a way to screw it up.<p>

"Get off me." He roared at her. I looked up to see him  
>pushing her out the door and shutting it in her face. He leaned against the<br>door and closed his eyes. He was taking deep breaths so I knew that he was mad  
>about what had happened.<p>

I walked out and stood in the doorway to the kitchen; he  
>heard me and looked up. I didn't say anything because I wanted to see what he<br>would say.

"I'm sorry, love, she kissed me." He said and I nodded.

"I know, I saw." I said and he looked at me strange.

"Why didn't you stop her?" he asked me with a hint of  
>bitterness in his voice.<p>

"Because, I wanted to see what you would do." I said and he  
>glared at me.<p>

"You still think I am going to bloody cheat on you don't  
>you?" he asked me.<p>

"No, but…" I was saying.

"Unbelieveable! You can't get over anything." He said as he  
>grabbed his stuff from the small table next to the door.<p>

"I'm going to work out… I will talk to you later." He said  
>and stormed out. I sighed and had no idea that it would turn into that. I<br>realized that I didn't have a car, so I called Kevin and he was going to come  
>get me in a few minutes.<p>

I didn't think that my morning/day would turn out like this.

**A/N: Please review**


	13. PPV

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

** miamitravel and xMyheartshine- Thank you for reviewing!**

Kevin POV

I picked Casey up and she went to lunch with me, Mike, and Maryse.  
>I knew that she normally didn't hang out with them, but Maryse invited her so<br>she accepted. Maryse and Casey talked about everything.

"Did she and Stu get into a fight?" Mike asked me and I  
>shrugged.<p>

"She just called and said that she needed a ride. I told her  
>no problem." I said and he nodded.<p>

I knew that Mike and Stu never fully got along because Stu  
>was accepted into the WWE much faster than Mike had been, but that's probably because<br>Mike was an obnoxious asshole at times. I liked the guy but I was closer to  
>Heath or Jack. I had fun and Casey was fun to be around; I was glad that I had<br>started hanging out with them more than anyone else.

We got done and I was going to take Casey home.

"Thanks, Kevin, I appreciate it." she said and I smiled at  
>her.<p>

"No problem, anything for a friend, but you didn't have to  
>buy me lunch." I said and she waved it off.<p>

"It's no problem." She said and I smiled at her.

I pulled up and Stu was sitting in her driveway.

"Thanks." She said.

"You need me to wait?" I asked her, because I had seen how  
>Stu could be when he was mad.<p>

"No, I will be fine, but thanks." She said and hugged me.

"No problem." I said and left once she walked up to her  
>door. I didn't want her to get hurt, especially not by Stu.<p>

Stu POV

I realized that I had over reacted when I left and came back  
>shortly after. Casey wasn't there so I figured that she had called someone for<br>a ride; I went to her house and waited. She showed up an hour later with Kevin.  
>I wasn't really happy about that because I thought she would have called Sari<br>or Tony.

She walked up to the door and I was sitting on the steps. I  
>looked up at her and she had changed into a dress she had left at my house.<p>

"You look nice." I said and she nodded.

"Thanks." She said and unlocked the door. She walked in and I  
>followed her. I looked at the daisies I had in my hand and then back at her.<br>She was leaning against the doorframe in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." I said and handed them to her. She took them  
>and put them in water before setting them on her table.<p>

"I didn't not trust you… I just wanted to see how you were  
>going to react." She said and I sighed.<p>

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to be upset with you or take  
>it out on you. I just don't want to lose you or you to leave again, but I took<br>it out on you and it wasn't good." I said and she nodded.

"I know, Stu, and I understand that we both have  
>frustrations and past experiences, but I'm not going to run away again. I did<br>and I still ended up back with you." she said and I nodded. I was glad to hear  
>that from her.<p>

"I love you." I said and she smiled.

"I love you, too." I said.

We spent the rest of the afternoon doing laundry before  
>going over to Sari and Tony's for the cookout. I was looking forward to it and<br>then the next day I have to get ready for the road again. I knew that Casey was  
>looking forward to it and I had to defend my title at the next PPV which was<br>the night that we came back on the road.

Casey POV

I was having fun with everyone. I was sitting with Sari,  
>Beth, and Nattie while the guys goofed off in the pool. I was talking to them<br>when Kevin walked up to me.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked me and I  
>nodded.<p>

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I had fun today, but I forgot to warn you that Mike and Maryse  
>like to start rumors, so don't be surprised." He said and I nodded. I knew that<br>he was right.

"Thanks for the heads up and the help earlier." I said and  
>he smiled at me.<p>

"No problem." He said and I rejoined the girls.

"Everything ok?" Sari asked me.

"Yeah, when Kevin got me from Stu's house I got invited to  
>lunch with Maryse and Mike. Kevin was warning me about the rumors they could<br>start from anything that was said." I said and they nodded.

"Kevin was nice to you?" Nattie asked me.

"Yeah, he is been a nice friend." I said and they shared a  
>look.<p>

"Oh, no, we are not going there. I'm happy with Stu." I said.

"We aren't giving that look because of something you did."  
>Beth said and I sighed.<p>

"I'm sure Kevin is just being nice." I said and they  
>shrugged.<p>

"I hope so because Stu would kill him." Sari said and I  
>smirked.<p>

"Who would I kill?" Stu asked us as he walked over.

"Anyone who messed with Casey." Sari said.

"Damn right." He said and I laughed as he kissed me.

I spent the rest of the night talking to them about wedding  
>plans, Sari's baby, and everything else in between. I needed this time with the<br>girls. I was going to miss Sari on the road, but I had Nattie and Beth. I was  
>glad that Nattie was on Smackdown with me.<p>

I got home that night and I was so tired. I laid down and  
>Stu was rubbing my back; we were at my house tonight. I was so tired that I<br>fell asleep while he was rubbing my back.

Stu POV

I was glad to be back on the road and tonight was the PPV. I  
>was going to win, but I had to fight a hard match. Zeke was a big guy and even<br>though he was really nice outside the ring; inside he could be a beast.

"Good luck." Casey said and as she kissed me.

"Mmm… don't or I won't concentrate." I said and she smiled.

"I'm sure the fan girls would love to see you with a hard on  
>too." Paul said and I shot him a look while Casey busted out laughing.<p>

"Funny, see you later." I said and walked out.

Paul POV

Heath, Casey, Nattie, and Kevin were at gorilla position to  
>watch Stu's match. Heath and I were supposed to come out later in the match and<br>distract Stu. I knew that Casey was always worried about him.

"He will be fine; they have to make it look real." I said  
>and she nodded as Stu got thrown out of the ring by Zeke.<p>

We were watching when Zeke went for a move and it went  
>wrong; he dropped Stu on his head and Stu went limp. I heard Casey gasp and<br>everyone backstage froze. Zeke was trying to play it off seeing if Stu would  
>get up.<p>

"Please go." Casey said and Heath nodded.

We went running down there and interfered just to end the  
>match. The ref was checking on Stu, but he was out cold. I knew that Casey had<br>to be backstage freaking out.

**A/N: Please review**


	14. Surgery

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

** wades wife and xMyheartshine- Thank you for reviewing!**

Tony POV

I was backstage and found Casey as soon as I saw Stu go down. She was with Nattie and Kevin; she hugged me and I was rubbing her back. I had gotten really close to Casey since she and Sari were best friends.

"He will be fine." I reassured her.

"I hope so." She said with tears in her eyes.

"He will be." Nattie added and she nodded.

They brought him back and she left with Paul and Heath go to the hospital. I was going to go with Kevin after his match with Mike. I showered since I had the first match against Paul and Heath; Mike got done and we headed to the hospital.

We got there and they were all waiting. Casey was a nervous wreck; she was really worried about Stu.

"I will be outside." She said and walked outside; I saw Kevin walk out with her, since he was coming in and just followed her back out.

"When did Kevin and Casey become good friends?" I asked Heath and he shrugged.

"I don't know… they have always been nice to each other, but now it's like different." He said and I nodded.

We waited a little while and I walked out to see if Casey was alright; something about Kevin didn't sit well with me. I walked out there in time to see Kevin lean down and kiss Casey. I ran over and pulled him off her.

"Go back inside." I told him and he looked at Casey before walking back. I looked at Casey and she was on the verge of collapsing. I wrapped my arms around her as she cried; I had learned that she and Sari were the same. They rarely cried, but when they did it was bad.

Casey POV

I was glad that Tony had showed up at that moment. I had no idea what to do when Kevin kissed me. I wanted to push him off, but I also wanted someone to make it better. I finally stood up when someone called my name.

"Come on, hun, they are asking for you." Nattie said and I nodded. I quickly wiped away my tears and walked inside; I couldn't look at Kevin.

"Ms. Copeland, can you come with me?" the doctor asked and I nodded as I followed him back to a room.

"He is stable and should be fine. He got a concussion and will be fine. The worse injury wasn't the concussion; it was the crack to a vertebra in his neck; it's reparable. We have made him comfortable and he will be able to travel to the doctor that is recommended to him." He said and I nodded; I was shocked. I never expected him to get hurt, especially not that bad.

"Can I see him?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Follow me. He will be discharged shortly and the nurse will give you instructions." He said and I nodded.

I walked into the room and Stu was reclining on the bed. He was a little out of it since they had given him something to make him comfortable. I walked up and stood beside him; I brushed some hair out of his face and he opened his eyes.

"Hi." I said and he sighed.

"Hi, when can I leave?" he asked me.

"Soon, did they tell you everything?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm done." He said.

"Stu, it's not like that… you will be fine after surgery." I said and he sighed.

"Whatever, you wouldn't understand because you haven't been hurt." He snapped and I nodded; I knew that he was angry and it wasn't because of me. We waited and he was discharged shortly afterwards. Stephanie had called me while I was waiting with Stu and he had an appointment to see Dr. Andrews tomorrow in Birmingham; it was a 2 hours flight from where we were now.

We left the hospital and went straight to the airport; I was given time off to go with him. He was in a pissy mood, but I knew that he needed someone with him.

Stu POV

I didn't want Casey with me for this, but I had to have someone. We met with the doctor and he wanted me to have surgery tomorrow; I wanted the pain and stinging to go away. I agreed and Casey was making plans for us to stay in the Birmingham for a week after my surgery so that I could be seen once before going home. I was going to have the same thing done as John and Adam had done on their necks.

We got back to the suite that we were put in by the WWE and I sat on the couch.

"You have to be hungry. You need to eat." She said.

"I don't want food." I said and she sighed.

"Please, Stu, you need it." she said and I was getting annoyed.

"No, I don't. I don't want anything and that includes you being here." I snapped and she nodded weakly.

"Just go back to Tampa, go back on the road, and leave me alone." I said and she sighed.

"You don't mean it." she whispered.

"Yes, I do. I don't want you here and I know that you don't want to be here. I have heard what's been going around. You and Kevin? Really? You could have at least done better." I said and she was shocked.

"Kevin? No, he's a friend. I love you, Stu, there is nothing going on." She defended.

"Whatever, you are just here out of pity. Just leave." I said and she threw her hands up in the air.

"Fine." She finally mumbled and grabbed her purse.

"I love you." she said and walked out the door. I didn't want to hear it, because I wasn't sure if it was true anymore. I knew that I loved her, but I knew that it would only be a matter of time before she ran away from me again.

I was sitting in the room and it was well past dark; Casey wasn't back. I was about to shower when there was a knock at the door. I opened in, expecting Casey, and found my brother and Mom on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"Casey bought us tickets to come stay with you while you had surgery. She didn't want you to be alone. She called me last night about it." Martin said and I was shocked that she had done that.

"We wanted to thank her, where is she?" they asked me and I shrugged.

"You yelled at her, didn't you?" Mom asked me and I sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said and she shook her head.

I had to admit I felt about two feet tall now and I wanted her to come back. I texted and called her, but got no response. I was worried now.

The next day I woke up and Casey was standing in the kitchen area of the suite talking to my mom. I felt bad because she had introduced themselves. I got ready and we went to the surgery center. They got me ready and my family was in there before they knocked me out.

"See you when you wake up." Mom said and kissed my cheek.

"See ya, bro." Martin said and I looked at Casey.

"Come on, they need a minute." Mom told Martin and they left.

I looked at Casey; she looked tired and dejected. I had done that and I felt awful.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" I asked her and she finally looked me in the eyes.

"Only if you want me to be." She answered softly.

"I do." I said and she nodded.

She gave me a wavering kiss before walking out the door. I sighed as they came to take me to surgery; I wished this had never happened.

**A/N: Will they be ok?**


	15. Next Step

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

** miamitravel, wades wife and xMyheartshine- Thank you for reviewing!**

Stu POV

I woke up and the stinging was gone; I was glad. I was in the recovery area and I wanted to see Casey. I felt so bad for being such an ass to her. I finally got moved to a regular room and they were waiting on me. Casey, Mom and Martin were all in the room. Casey stood back as Mom sat beside me; I wanted her to be next to me, but I understood why she wasn't. I really didn't deserve her after what I said and how I acted towards her.

I got to leave and go back to where we were staying that night. They showed them how to change the bandages, clean it and I had to go back in a week before I got to go back to Tampa. We got back and I laid down to sleep some of the drugs off. Martin helped me in the bed, Casey kissed my forehead, and I fell asleep a second later.

Casey POV

I was in the living room area when Stu's mom pulled me off the couch.

"Come on, Martin is going to help him." She said and I looked at Marin. He waved bye and I grabbed my stuff. We left and got into my rental. We drove until we found a Panera. We ordered, got the food, and sat in the corner.

"He didn't mean it." she said and I looked up at her. Stu's mom was very nice, caring, soft spoken. She was nothing like Stu, but yet I saw her in him.

"I know, Jane, but I just want to make sure that he really wants this." I said and she nodded slowly.

"I know you love my son because you are more worried about him making a mistake than about yourself." She said and I smiled.

"I love him." I admitted.

"He loves you. He always talks about you when he is on the phone with us. He can't wait until you get married." She said and I had to smile.

"We want to get married in England." I said and she smiled.

"What about your family?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I don't really have any left." I said and she nodded.

"Well, I am glad that you are joining ours." She said and I smiled.

"He didn't mean whatever he said and you two will be fine." She said and I nodded.

We talked for awhile before grabbing food and going back. Stu was still asleep. I was going to sleep in the room with him tonight in case he needed anything.

Stu POV

The week went by fast, I was checked out and healing perfectly and I was glad to go home. Casey was going back on the road since I was able to go home. I was glad because I knew that she missed it like I did.

"I will miss you." I told her in the airport.

"Miss you too." She said and kissed me.

"I have a surprise waiting for you. Martin knows where it is and he will give it to you when you get there." She said and I nodded.

"Call you tonight." She said and kissed me before she boarded her plane. She was flying to Washington state to meet up with them in Seattle. We boarded our flight a few minutes later and I was glad to be going home.

We got home and I took a nap. I woke up and Martin was watching TV.

"You ready for your surprise?" he asked me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Casey didn't tell you?" he asked me and I remembered her saying something about it.

"She did… I kind of forgot." I said and he nodded.

"You will like it; she knows you too well." He said and I nodded as he walked into the kitchen. He came back out with something in his hands. He sat it down in my lap and I found a little Calico kitten staring back at me. I smiled because it was cute and I had told her about the one I had when I was younger that had gotten run over.

I picked it up and it snuggled up to me.

"Here." He said and handed me a piece of paper.

_Stu, _

_I hope you like him. I figured you could use company while you were recouping. Let me know what you name him. _

_Love you, _

_Case_

I smiled and the cat curled up on my shoulder as I leaned the recliner back.

Casey POV

I was backstage that night at the show. Tony had picked me up and I thanked him for helping me with Kevin that one night. I hadn't told anyone else about it and I knew that right now Stu didn't need to know.

"How's he doing?" Nattie asked me as she walked up.

"Good, he's at home with his new friend." I said and she looked at me funny.

"I bought him a new kitten to keep him company." I said and she smiled.

I talked to her before I was told that Stephanie needed to see me. I walked up and knocked on her door.

"Casey, come on in." she said. I walked in and shut the door.

"I wanted to talk to you. I understand that you and Stu are engaged and I wanted to know when you wanted time off to get married." She said and I sighed.

"Um, I don't know." I said and she smiled.

"Why are you still wrestling?" she asked me and I didn't have an answer.

"I don't know… at first I started because I wanted to prove Adam wrong, then I loved it, I did it to keep me from thinking about Adam, but now I don't know." I answered finally and she nodded.

"I know it's not what you want to be doing anymore." She said and I sighed.

"I'm not going to lie… I'm not feeling it anymore." I said and she nodded.

"Well, how about you take another position. I saw that you have your degree in journalism… why don't you use it?" she asked me.

"Um, I don't know… at one time I wanted to be the reporter who broke the latest stories or created scandals. I guess it all changed when I met Adam." I said and she smiled.

"Well, do you want to use it for us? I'm looking for someone to write the articles on . You could travel with Stu when you wanted and wrestle if you ever wanted to again." She said and I smiled.

"Alright." I said and she smiled.

"You don't want to think about it?" she asked me.

"Nah, I already know this isn't what I want so that can only be a step in the right direction." I said and she laughed.

I finished up wrestling that night and she sent me back to Tampa… maybe this is what I needed after all. I could concentrate on Stu and a new start.

**A/N: Please review**


	16. Life's Journey

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

** miamitravel, InkincGirl, and xMyheartshine- Thank you for reviewing!**

Stu POV

I was standing beside Casey. We were on the beach at sunset; I smiled as I looked around. Sari, Tony, Paul, Heath, Beth, Nattie, TJ, Jay, his wife, and my family were standing around us.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The preacher said and I smiled.

I kissed Casey so soon as he told me to. They were all cheering and I was happy.

We had decided to get married a week after she came home and told me about her job change. I had a few months off to recover, so we wasted no time in starting our new life.

We were going to go to Europe for our honeymoon as soon as I was cleared to fly. I was also excited to get to spend time at my other home with my family. I wanted Casey to be part of the family.

Casey POV

I was so lucky to have Stu, a good job, and friends that were always there. Stu and I spent a month in Europe before coming home just in time to meet my nephew. Sari and Tony were so proud of their new son. I knew that one day that would be me and Stu, but not anytime soon. We were still enjoying the honeymoon stage. I knew that Adam had been right when he said that my true love would show up just when I needed them, but he forgot to tell me that he had really been here all along.

I miss Adam still and Stu understands. I enjoyed my new job within the WWE. Stu had fun wrestling and life was good. I couldn't complain about anything or ask for anything else. I realized that as soon as I figured out what I wanted out of my life, changed my priorities, and never stopped until I got them that my life got really good. I had it all now and I refused to let it go.

**A/N: The End! Thanks to my faithful readers and reviewers for making this story fun to write. Check out my other stories. **


End file.
